A promise kept
by LittleRocket
Summary: A short story about Jane's death and how Lisbon copes Jane/Lisbon JISBON T - for character death
1. Chapter 1

**A promise kept**

Lisbon sat alone in her bedroom she hadn't left her house since that day the day that changed her life forever, she sat with her head buried into her pillow...Jane's pillow it still smelt like him except that side of the bed was cold It hadn't been touch since that horrible day her tears streamed down her face uncontrollably after a while she fell asleep she hadn't slept for a while the nightmares were unbearable all she could see was him lying on the floor covered in blood and struggling to breath and as she gets to him she wakes up.

Lisbon walked downstairs she didn't want to sleep anymore she switched the kettle on and opened her cupboard and got out a tea bag she waited for the kettle to boil and made her tea, well someone had to drink the tea now Jane was gone, sat turned the TV on and started drinking her tea she looked at her phone she had a lot of missed call Van Pelt, Cho, Rigsby and Hightower all trying to talk to her but she didn't want to talk to anyone, the only person she wanted to talk to was gone and he was never coming back.

Two weeks earlier

Lisbon got a call nothing unusual they just caught a case, she wrote down the details and walked to the bullpen where the rest of the team were Van Pelt, Cho and Rigsby were at their desks and as usual Jane was lying on his couch asleep, "we've got a case" Lisbon said as she entered and gave the team the details the team stood up and headed for the car park Lisbon looked at Jane "you coming?" she said looking down at him, Jane sighed as sat up and looked up at Lisbon "Course i am what else would i do for entertainment around here" and smiled Lisbon rolled her eyes and walked off.

They arrived at the scene and did their usual thing the team did the interviews and Lisbon did what was becoming a habit staying with Jane, Jane was looking at the body and started sniffing it which got him some pretty funny looks from the people in the area Lisbon just smiled and laughed to herself thinking how it must look, Jane stood up and looked at her "she had been drinking the smell is overpowering" Lisbon just looked at him with a smirk "that all? you normally have more to say" smiling again then stopping herself they tried to be professional while they were working, she walked over to the rest of the team to see what they found out "what did you get?" she said looking at Cho "Her name is Abby Croft, 21 years old went to the local university studying psychology" Lisbon looked at Rigsby and Van Pelt to see if they had anything else "not much else to report boss" they said looking at their boss for the instructions, the team arrived back at CBI around 2 o'clock, Lisbon gave them all a task and left them to it and Jane followed her into her office.


	2. Chapter 2

**Short chapter i know next one will make up for it :)**

Jane sat himself on Lisbon's couch and she sat at her desk and started looking through the case file it was quite for a while

Jane: Tea?

Lisbon: I could do with a coffee

Jane: Tea's better I've told you this he said smirking like he does

Lisbon just rolled her eyes and smiled and Jane walked towards the small kitchen to make their drinks he thought about the day he told Theresa he loved her, it was after pretty much everyone had gone home and Lisbon as always there late as usual he had made her a coffee and brought it in her office along with his cup of tea of course, Lisbon looked at him as he placed it on her desk and sat on the couch with his tea she was still angry at him for stirring up trouble on a case they had just closed and because of the trouble he had caused she now had a mound of paper work to get through and they just sat there neither said a word for what felt like hours.

"Lisbon" Jane started Lisbon looked up from her paper work "Don't" she said "just don't Jane I'm really not the mood for you right now I'm tired and I just want to go home" Jane looked at her "I'm sorry Theresa I really am" "NO JANE YOUR NOT!" Lisbon barked "I'm sick of cleaning up after you!" she stood up fire in her eyes looking like she could cry at any moment Jane just sat there "Lisbon i..i don't know what else I can do I'm truly sorry" Jane stood there looking at Lisbon she hadn't seen him look this way before, she wasn't expecting to hear what he said next "I love you Theresa" Jane was surprised to hear himself say it Lisbon looked at him in shock "no..no no no I can't be hearing this" Jane looked at her green eyes and kissed her "Jane i..we..i love you too" she heard herself say like she couldn't control what she was saying, from then on they've been together and life hasn't been better.

"You gonna make those drinks or stare at them some more" he heard Cho behind him "arghh" Jane had been lost in his thoughts again he made the drinks and went back to Lisbon's office, It had been a few days into the case and Jane had come up with one of his brilliant ideas he suspected it to be the mother-in-law, Jane and Lisbon decided to go and visit her before Jane pulled any stunts, what they didn't know was that this decision would change Lisbon's life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

They pulled up outside the house, the house wasn't very big but not too small either as Lisbon went to knock on the door Cho rang they found evidence point to the mother-in-law and the warrant was on its way, Lisbon pulled her gun out of its Hollister on her hip and knocked on the door "POLICE OPEN UP MRS BARNS" there was no answer as Lisbon went to kick in the door Jane stopped her "Lisbon shouldn't you wait for backup or something you can't go in alone" Lisbon looked at him "it'll be fine Jane don't worry" she smiled "you wait out here, you're not armed" "but.." Jane started and before he could finish Lisbon was inside, but Jane wasn't about to let Lisbon go in alone he followed her in and was behind her "JANE! Go outside now!" Lisbon whispered as loud as she could "I'm not leaving you!" Jane said with a stern look on his face.

Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a person with a shiny metal object in their hands Jane's eyes widened as he realized it was a gun and it was pointed straight at Lisbon, "THERESA!" Jane shouted as he pushed her out of the way and then gunfire rang through Lisbon's ears two clear shots she turned and looked down the hall and saw Mrs Barns stood there Lisbon fired getting her in the shoulder, she went over and handcuffed her, "Theresa?" she looked back over to where Jane was lying he was half covered by a wall "Jane you can get up now" she said smirking thinking that the consultant was playing games with her, she walked over shouting his name but stopped dead and she walked around the corner lying there was Jane with two bullet holes in his chest.

Lisbon ran over to Jane took off her blazer and tried to use it to stop the bleeding she knew it would be no help but it was something "ohh my god! Jane!" she grabbed her phone and rang for an ambulance she gave them the details and all she could do was hold him In her arms "shhh you're gonna be okay I promise" tear rolled down her cheeks "I told you I was always going to be there for you Theresa" Jane was coughing up blood at this point "I kept my promise" Lisbon's green eyes flooded with tears she couldn't control them "what do you mean WAS you ARE Jane understand" Jane smiled and put his hand on Lisbon's face "I love you Theresa and I always will" "I love you too Jane, please don't leave me PLEASE, I don't know what I'll do without you" as she finished her sentence the rest of the team arrived including Hightower.

As they entered the home the walked in and could hear Lisbon "Shhh you're okay now, you're gonna be okay I promise" and then they saw Lisbon holding Jane in her arms the team just walked up to them "he's..he's dead! It's my fault I should have protected him! That's my job and I failed!" "Theresa it's not your fault" Hightower knelt down next to them and stroked Jane's head, the ambulance arrived about a minute later Lisbon looked up at them in disgust "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU'RE TOO LATE HE'S DEAD!" she couldn't control herself.

Lisbon finished her tea and was looking at her phone "I kept my promise" Jane's last words rang through Lisbon's mind she decided Jane had given her a second chance and she wasn't going to let his sacrifice be in vain "thank you Patrick" she said as she smiled and looked up "I know you can hear me…wherever you are"


End file.
